Girl Power
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki, one of Konoha's most lusted after women. But it's not the men who want in her pants, it's other women! An they like what she's packing. Futa/Naruko. Naruko/Anko. Naruko/Harem. Lots of sex


So I got some reviews to my The Cure story involving if Avee should be a Futanari or not. So I experimented and made my first Futa story.

I don't own anything.

Story start

A uniquely dressed woman walks down the street with a stick of dango in her mouth. Her name was Anko Mitarashi and she was currently having a great day. No graffiti was written on her apartment when she woke up( thou she did suspect her girlfriend of putting a seal there to prevent it a few weeks back), Her girlfriend is coming back today from her mission, she got to kick the crap out of some drunks at the dango bar, and got an extra plate of it from the owner as thanks.

Now she was heading to her favorite persons house to get screwed silly. This was turning into a great day.

She came upon her girlfriend Naruko's apartment building and frowned. It was pretty run down and had some boards falling off but Naru used her magic touch and made it livable. Knocking out the walls on the top floor and removing the doors she made it into a large living area. She was able to buy the roof area making it a garden just for her.

Finishing her dango with renewed vigor she made her way up to the second floor. As she knocked on the door she the sound of bare feet walking across the floor. Who opened the door made Anko's smile nearly split her face.

It was a girl coming to around her shoulder in height being only 5'6 short for her age but that just meant that you could hold and cuddle her like Anko did. She wore a regular black muscle shirt exposing her stomach and dark blue shorts.

Long sunny blond hair that fell to her lower back adorned that beautiful heart shaped face with sky blue eyes and the adorable whisker marks on her cheeks. Anko found out when you stroked them while she was sleeping she wood roll towards you and start purring.

Anko had to remind herself not to drool over the little minx's body when her eyes started to wander down.

She may be small but damn it if Naru curves on her. With a chest being a solid D-cup and from personal knowledge that they were as soft as marshmallows she loved to grope the girl.

Due to her daily training her stomach was toned and slim but not overly muscular. She was ticklish on her sides though and when Anko knew she was lieing to her she usually grabbed her and started the torture until she squealed.

The area bellow it was her favorite though. Sure the girl had that soft and spankable ass which she loved to fondle and grab but it was in between her legs that made Anko shiver.

Anko didn't really know the specifics but when Naruko was around 13 she accidentally kissed this guy in her class named Shino causing her to briefly gain his DNA. A week later and BANG she woke up with her first monster hard on. She actually gained some other abilities with it like making chains out of chakara and a enhanced body making her stronger, faster,etc. But it was this trait that shocked the hell out of everyone, she gained the fucking Sharingan! Sexist bastards eat your heart out!

Their was a down side to it being she had a insane amount of lust in her. Sure Anko was MORE then happy to help her out but even she passed out after around 10 rounds with the blonde plus she was sent on missions often. One time when she was gone for a month an a half, she found the blond locked in her house with tears running down her face and a extremely painful boner. Naruko could barely move let alone stand.

Anko helped her out immediately and gave the blond permission to go get another girl encase it happened again. Anko didn't want her to have to suffer like that.

Suddenly the blond launched her self at the older woman. "Anko! Kami, I missed you so much!" The girl said excited that her girlfriend was finally here and hugged her middle tighter.

Hugging the shorter girl back she leaned her head down taking a large breath through her nose inhaling her scent. She was a mix between ramen her favorite food and the sweet smell of peaches.

Feeling the blond nuzzle her shoulder she smiled. Naruko had started researching seals specifically the curse marks. She was able to remove it but there was a side effect. Naruko was attacked that day by a very horny snake mistress. Its actually how they started dating.

Feeling something large and warm rub against her inner thigh she let out a moan. Naruko hearing it let go of her lover and fixed her self. Can you blame her, Anko's hot as hell! Blushing she faced her again getting out a meek sorry.

Anko chuckled and started walking towards their bedroom leaving her coat at the door so Naruko could watch the sway in her hips and ass. Anko knew that teasing the girl usually resulted in not being able to walk straight the next day or walk at all but her mission was a hard one and she needed some loving. Translation, she was getting fucked through the mattress one way or another.

Bedroom

Anko sat on the edge of the XL bed wagging her finger towards her lover in a come here motion. Naruko walked over and started to make out with the Jonin. Anko slid her hand down the girls stomach grabbing the top of her shorts and sliding them down.

Springing free of its cloth prison Naruko shivered as Anko's hand cupped her large balls.

Anko even now was still surprised how large the girl was being 9 inches long and 2 thick it was more then enough to fill her and in certain positions pierce her womb. If it wasn't for a certain pill she took daily then Anko had no doubt she would be carrying Naruko's child by now.

Naruko separated from the snake user " Kami, Anko if we don't start soon then I might need to get forceful." Naruko whispered setting a fire in Anko's core.

Pulling back slightly Naru quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it off exposing Anko to her large rack.

Naru slip her hand up Anko's mesh shirt taking it off. She put her mouth on the older woman breast giving her nipple a lick while using her left hand to grope the other. Anko let out a gasp as Naruko started playing with her and wrapped a hand over her head to push her in deeper.

Naru's remaining hand trailed down Anko's core to her skirt. Undoing it with practiced ease she found her partners soaked pussy. " No panties Anko?" Naruko said smirking. " They just be in the way of you and those magic fingers." " Oh I don't plan on using only my hands love." Naruko said with a naughty smile.

Naruko pinched Anko's nipple between her fingers. She didn't do it hard just enough to surprise her and cause her to lay on her back.

" Naru what are yoOOOOH SHIT!" Anko tried to asked until she felt something nibble on her clit.

Naruko gave Naruko a long lick up her slit. Naruko started pushing her tongue into her. Anko knew what she was in for so she dug her heals into the mattress and griped the sheets.

Anko let out gasp as Naru's warm muscle slid into her hole. Naru started eating the women out with a vengeance quickly building up Anko's orgasm. Naru slid in her middle and pointer finger in to her lovers snatch. Bringing them back out she started prodding Anko's other hole with them. Feeling what she was planing Anko tried to stop her but was too late.

Anko felt a rush of pleasure come from her asshole. Pretty much all of her brain power turned to mush at that moment.

"Naaaru I'm goiiiiing to cum ah!" Anko got out moments before she lost her hold. Naru greedily drank down the woman's essence letting her partner ride out her orgasm.

As Anko let out some quick panting from her mind blowing orgasm she felt the woman start nibbling on her neck.

Grabbing her lovers head she brought her up and gave her a loving kiss. Rolling over till she was on top she separated. Looking at the blonde she was something out of a wet dream.

Golden hair spread out behind her. Big blue eyes looking at you with a mix of love and lust. That perfect honey tanned skin with a light dusting of a blush on her cheeks. Those little pants she let out.

" Let's get this started love." Anko said grinding her lower lips along the girls rock solid length.

Lifting her hips up she aligned her self with the shaft and slowly dropped herself. As she slowly fell she could feel the shaft stretch her all the way to her limit. Naru was the perfect size for her, not too big it would hurt but definitely not too small.

"A..Anko!" Naruko said strained. She grabbed the older woman's wide hips and slammed her down onto her length. Anko gasped as the large meat stick hit her womb.

Naruko sat up grabbing her girlfriends plump rear while sucking on her breast. Useing her enhanced strength Naruko lifted Anko up all the way to the tip before slamming her back down on it.

Anko's let out eager moans and gasps as Naruko continued to spear her. Naruko growled feeling her last two inches outside of her lover.

"HARDER NARU PLEASE! FUCK YOUR WOMAN!" Anko begged wrapping her arms around Naruko's head.

Happy to oblige her request Naruko placed Anko on her back never leaving her warm wet pussy.

Knowing what was in store for her Anko spread her legs wanting all of her blond's dick inside her.

With a large shove Naruko broke through her barrier and entered Anko's womb allowing her entire length to rest inside the Jonin and causing the older woman to cum again. Not able to sit still, feeling her tighten around her dick Naruko started hammering Anko quickly and hard.

Anko's brain started to fry as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and tongue hung out letting drool escape. She wrapped her legs around the younger blond.

Soon the pleasure was to much for Naruko feeling her balls tighten and her dick swell."Anko I'm going to cum!"

Those few words brought Anko back to a small bit of sanity."INSIDE, KAMI I NEED TO FEEL YOU INSIDE ME!"

Hearing her words Naruko drove as deep as she could inside and let loose her restraint.

Anko howled from another orgasm feeling her lover release a huge load inside her. She continued her own release until she was unable to stay conscious and passed out.

As Naruko's orgasm had finally started to tamper off she had realized that Anko had passed out with a fucked stupid look on her face. Giggling, she kissed her cheek before slowly pulling out of her.

Glaring at her still rock hard penis a sly smile grew on her face. Gently turning Anko on her stomach she pressed herself onto her girlfriends back biting down on her shoulder while grinding her dick between the woman's ass cheeks.

A sensual moan came from Anko's lips from the feeling of Naru biteing her hotspot, the feel of his breasts on her back, and her personal pleasure stick on her ass.

Naruko whispered in her ear "I not done with you yet love. Try to relax." Naruko pulled back slightly lining up her dick with Anko's other hole.

Feeling a large object poke her but sent a shock through Anko's system wakening her up.

Grabbing Anko's waist Naruko slowly pushed inside her lover's rear. Anko let loose a scream as yet another orgasm was ripped from her by her amazing partner.

Naruko started pounding her insides as Anko did nothing but find her release again and again. Seeing Anko start to pass out and nearing her end Naruko started to add chakara to her hips to increase her speed.

With a growl she buried herself inside Anko's ass causing both to find their last release.

Naruko rolled both of them to the side and held onto Anko as her lust finally calmed down. A small bulge was forming in Anko's stomach Naruko continued to ejaculate inside her.

Nuzzleing into her back Naruko let out a sigh "Love you Anko. Sweet dreams." She said before sleep overcame her.

End chapter one

So how was my first Futa story?

Let me know how I can improve and comment.


End file.
